Manejer
by nopembermu
Summary: Ketika Kuroo dan Kenma sama-sama menyukai seseorang.
1. :)

"Anoo, Senpai, saya dari kelas 1-2, sayaー"

Seorang gadis menghampiri Tetsurou Kuroo yang sedang bermalas-malasan memakai sepatu voli-nya. Sebentar lagi latihan. Kau tau?

"Maaf saja, aku mau ikut kejuaraan jadi tidak ada waktu untuk pacar-pacaran." Cowok itu langsung menjawabnya dengan muka malas. Oh, ayolah, sudah berapa kali kuroo ditembak adik kelas, teman seangkatan, teman sekelas, bahkan pernah dulu waktu kelas dua ia pernah beberapa kali juga diajak pacaran sama kakak kelas.

Polanya terbaca sekali, deh. Sudah hafal betul Kuroo.

"Eh?"

Tapi apa ini? Kenapa anak itu malah terlihat kebingungan saat Kuroo menjawabnya seperti barusan, harusnya kan ia memperlihatkan wajah frustasi atau minimal patah hati. Biasanya Kuroo dibegitukan soalnya. Kalau ditolak cowok perfect kan memang seharusnya begitu. Eh, Apa dia tidak tau makna ditolak?

Kuroo pura-pura tidak lihat saja lah.

"Maaf senpai, saya hanya mau bilang, kalau saya mau mendaftar jadi manajer klub voli." Gadis itu menjawab dengan mata bulat yang polos.

Ini pasti kospirasi untuk mempermalukan Kuroo kan?!

Pasti tadinya dia mau nembak, karena sudah kepalang ditolak makanya langsung ganti haluan dengan bilang mau jadi manajer. Pasti begitu! Pasti!

Kuroo tidak menjawab dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar miliknya. Jahat sekali.

"Tadi saat saya tanya anak OSIS, kalau mau jadi manejer klub voli harus bilang ke Kuroo-senpai karena Kuroo-senpai adalah ketua klub volinya."

Hebat juga anak ini. Masa sudah di 'pelototi' Kuroo masih saja memasang wajah senyum polos tanpa dosa. Seakan tidak menyadari kalau bahaya mengintai.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kalau menjadi manejer tidak boleh bersantai-santai ataupun cuma modusin anak voli."

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya dengan gaya memberi hormat. Semangat sekali mengatakannya.

Dan itu pertemuan pertama Kuroo dengan si Manejer voli Nekoma.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer : ハイキュー!! punya Hairuichi Furudate-sensei,** kuhanya pinjam tokohnya sebentar untuk memuaskan hasrat (?) fangirling-an._

 _._

 _._

 _ **M A N E J E R**_

 _Nopembermu_ 2018

.

.

.

Harus Kuroo akui, tim yang punya manajer itu sangat membantu.

Minus kelakuan Yamamoto yang rasa bahagianya menjadi liar lantaran punya manajer yang polos dan menyukai voli. Ia semacam over protektif. Seperti adatnya Karasuno pada manajer-manajer mereka, mungkin mulai besok kuroo akan menjauhkan Yamamoto dari pergaulan anak-anak anoying Karasuno.

Ya, si Manejer sangat menyukai voli. Sayang, gadis yang dibicarakan ini sangat payah dalam olahraga voli, mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak diterima jadi anggota klub voli putri dan melarikan diri menjadi manajer voli putra.

"Manajer-san, bolehkah aku minta minum dua botol?" Kenma menghampiri si Manejer. Pemandangan seperti ini tidak luput dari kuroo, belakangan ia sering memperhatikan orang.

Dari dulu sih sepertinya.

"Sebentar Kenma-senpai, kuambilkan!" Dengan cekatan gadis itu akan lari dan mengambil dua botol persis seperti yang dimau Kenma.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dengan suara super kecil, Kenma pergi berlatih lagi.

Dan setelah Kenma pergi, entah inisiatif dari mana, Kuroo menghampiri gadis yang sedang melipat beberapa handuk bersih dan menempatkan nya di keranjang. Kuroo memperhatikannya cukup lama sebelum si gadis menyadari bahwa kapten sudah berada disekitarnya.

Kuroo berjongkok tepat disebelah dengan tatapan lurus kearahnya.

"Ya, Kuroo-senpai ada yang dibutuhkan? Mau kubantu apa?" Gadis kelas satu itu langsung dalam posisi siaga. Seakan dalam hitungan ketiga ia akan melakukan apapun yang si kapten perintahkan.

"Hanya memperhatikanmu."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ya."

Kalau cewek-cewek normal (setidaknya bagi Kuroo) biasanya akan salah tingkah dengan muka memerah seperti tomat kalau disuguhi kata-kata boyish Kuroo. Tapi gadis ini anti-mainstream, ia malah dengan wajah polosnya mengangguk-angguk seolah-olah paham, "Ohhh, memperhatikanku ya."

Kuroo mengangguk "Benar."

"Kapten ingin membantuku ya?"

Eh?

Dia tersenyum cerah sekali setelahnya, "Tenang saja, Capt. Meskipun pekerjaan manajer itu merepotkan tapi aku suka sekali melakukannya!"

Kuroo terpaku di tempat nya.

"Kapten tau tidak, aku sangat suka kalau kita sedang melakukan camp training bersama sekolah lain!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Aku bisa melihat spiker super hebat dari Ace nasional yang buaaghhh gitu suaranya, hebat banget kan?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Jawab kuroo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si Manejer yang asik berceloteh.

"Ah iya juga sih, kapten hebat melakukan nya juga. Tapi si Ace nasional itu juga hebat sekali."

"Mungkin kau menyukainya."

"Ah, kapten bercanda, tidak tidak tidak," ia tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku juga senang melihat serangan sinkronisasi yang kompak banget dari Shinzen, dan juga anak-anak Karasuno, si kepala jeruk itu, wahhh, dia kecil tapi spike-nya keren!"

"Kau nggak haus?" Sanggah Kuroo.

"Eh, enggak. Kenapa?"

"Ngomong terus." Kuroo tersenyum.

Manejer juga tersenyum. Benar ternyata kata orang, kalau senyum itu bisa menular. Baru tau Kuroo.

"Terimakasih ya, Capt. Berkatmu menolehkan aku jadi manejer klub voli, setiap hari jadi terasa menyenangkan. Aku yang payah sekali ini dalam voli, jadi bisa merasakan sensasinya lebih dekat, aku juga bisa bertemu para kakak kelas yang baik hati, Kenma senpai, Yaku senpai, Yamamoto senpai, semuanya." Ia mengambil napas setelah bicara panjang lebar, tapi tetap dalam senyumnya, gadis itu tetap.

"Kau tidak menyebut Lev?" Canda Kuroo.

"Ah, ayolah kapten aku kadang sebal sama dia." Ia lalu tertawa.

"Dasar、eh aku juga sih."

"Dan bertemu denganmu, Capt. Itu hal paling menyenangkan." Ujarnya, sekali lagi dengan senyum polosnya, tanpa dosa. "Aku sangat bersyukur bisa jadi manejer voli di Nekoma, kapten."

Waktu sekian detik itu berhenti bagi Kuroo.

Bagi cowok itu, ia menilai sangat rendah pada Manejer didepan nya ini. Menyepelekan malah. Kuroo selalu berpikiran bahwa gadis ini akan sama seperti para gadis lain yang selama ini tergila-gila padanya hanya karena satu senyum miring darinya.

Tapi tidak.

Gadis itu menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang senior dan ketua eskul. Gadis itu tak pernah tertarik pada apapun selain voli. Seperti Kenma, hanya saja beda objek.

Gadis itu tergila-gila, tapi bukan pada Kuroo.

Dan karena rasa diabaikan itu, perlahan (dan seperti kebiasaannya juga sih) Kuroo selalu memperhatikan gadis itu, lantas setelahnya Kuroo langsung menemukan kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu cuma punya dua ekspresi; Tawa dan raut kebingungan.

Ia tidak pernah terlihat depresi, sedih, atau pun marahーia selalu bahagia, ia benar-benar gadis baik.

Dalam waktu sekian detik yang berhenti untuk adegan flashback dalam kepala Kuroo, untuk rentang waktu yang terbatas tersebut, si pemikir Nekoma bisa menarik kesimpulan, bahwaー

Kuroo membelakangi lapangan dan menghadap langsung kearah si Manejer, dan tanpa diperintah apapun ia memiringkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah manejer, Kuroo menciumnya.

ーia menyukai gadis ini.

Kuroo sudah memastikan bahwa 'kejahatan' yang ia lakukan barusan itu tidak dilihat siapa-siapa. Hanya saja manejer masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Hei, Kuroo-senpai," gadis itu masih memasang ekspresi terkejut yang sama, dengan suara super lambanーpersis cara bicaranya Kenma.

Si cowok brengsek yang habis mencium anak orang itu tersenyum miring, "Ya?"

"Bukankah katamu kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan para gadis."

"Benar."

"Tapi kau menciumku kan tadi?"

"Ya, itu benar."

"Tapi orang hanya mencium orang yang mereka sukai'kan?"

"Ya, itu juga benar." Kuroo tersenyum sambil berdiri, membiarkan gadis polos itu dalam keterpanaannya.

"Aku tidak suka para gadis berisik, tapi manajer," cowok boyish itu memberi jeda.

"Kau pengecualian."

Ia lantas pergi memasuki lapangan, dengan bersuka cita. Dalam 17 tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini Kuroo menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis. Tidak buruk juga. Biasanya ia berpacaran karena di tembak cewek, dan ini pertama kali buatnya menggoda anak orang sampai terpana seperti itu.

Dasar, Kuroo tidak bertanggung jawab!

.

.

.

 **Selesai.**

.

.

.

"Kuroo, aku boleh cerita?"

Malam itu sepertinya akan jadi malam terakhir yang besoknya akan kiamat. Kenapa? HEI KENMA MASUK KE KAMAR KUROO BUKAN MEMBAWA VIDEO GAME TAPI BERKATA , boleh aku cerita?

"Wow, apa sebentar lagi monster Ultraman akan keluar dari dalam laut?" Kuroo yang sedang goleran dikasur menyambut Kenma yang seperti biasa main ke tempatnya, paling game kan? Tapi seperti nya hari ini kepala puding itu membawa sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Berisik."

"Kenapa? Silakan cerita sajaa~"

"Kalau aku bertanya dulu bagaimana?"

"Oke, bertanyalah sesukamu."

Kenma malah diam, menyisakan suara AC yang mendominasi pendengaran keduanya.

Sepuluh detik berselang, masih tidak ada yang berbicara.

Kuroo tentu sabar, ia tau Kenma yang gugup seperti ini punya cerita penting tentang dirinya sendiri yang jarang ia bagi pada orang lain, termasuk ke padanya. Jadi ia bersabar.

Ia yang paling mengenal Kenma.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang saat mereka menyukai orang lain?"

GILA, GOKIL, KENMA SI HATI ES MENANYAKAN HAL-HAL SEPERTI INI?

Kuroo harusnya kau menyalakan perekam suara tadi. Soalnya kejadian langka yang bisa jadi hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

"Seperti kau menyukai seseorang ya?"

Tidak seperti biasanya, Kenma kali ini menjawabnya dengan sangat yakin, "Ya, aku suka seseorang."

Kuroo tertawa senang, mungkin setelah Kenma bercerita ia juga akan bercerita kalau ia pun habis mencium anak orang karena suka, "Aku juga kayaknya lagi suka orang deh."

"Paling kau baru jadian dengan cewek-cewek kan?" Dengus Kenma.

"Bukan kok, ini beda." Kuroo melirik Kenma nakal, ternyata mereka ini sangat sehati, sampai suka sama orangpun di waktu yang bersamaan begini, "Jadi siapa perempuan yang kena sial disukai olehmu?"

"Manejer kita."

Suara AC lagi-lagi mendominasi keterdiaman tiba-tiba dalam ruangan itu.

Kuroo dan Kenma benar-benar sehati, kan?

"Kalau Kuroo, siapa perempuan yang kena sial disukai olehmu?"

.

.

.

 **Selesai (BENERAN INI MAH).**

.

.

 **NOTE :**

 _SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KUROOOOO (LEWAT 2 HARI SIH WKWKWKWK) GIMANA, MENDING DILANJUT APA NGGAK NIH?_ _MAKASIH BANYAK YA YANG SUDAH BERSEDIA MEMBACA KARYA ABALKU INI :')_


	2. )

Kozume Kenma tidak ingat seperti apa pertama kali Kuroo memperkenalkan seorang perempuan di hari tanpa angin di penghujung musim gugur dengan udara lembab yang kering. Gadis itu tampak polos dengan setelan seragam olahraga SMA Nekoma dan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda rapi.

Kenma juga tidak ingat alasan kenapa gadis itu memilih menjadi manejer dari sebuah klub yang anak laki-lakinya suram semua seperti extrakulikuler voli. Teman-temannya ini hanya tahu satu hal, voli. Kalau dirinya pengecualian, ia adalah hamba sejati game. Bahkan kalau ia masuk ke dalam klasifikasi makluk hidup yang menyerahkan hidup pada game, pasti Kenma menduduki puncak.

Sebelum satu kalimat tunggal merobohkan semua dindingnya. Satu kalimat yang diucapkan sang manejer baru di hari-hari awal ia ikut bergabung; Satu kalimat, yang satu-satunya tidak pernah Kenma lupakan—sampai kapanpun,

"Kenma-senpai, tidakkah berpikiran kalau senpai orang yang kelihatan keren saat main game?"

* * *

Disclaimer : ハイキュー! punya Hairuichi Furudate-sensei, kuhanya pinjam tokohnya sebentar untuk memuaskan hasrat (?) fangirling-an.

* * *

 **MANEJER**

Nopembermu, 2019

* * *

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak banyak tingkah, tidak centil seperti anak perempuan lain seusia mereka yang sering sekali Kenma temui dikelas, disekolah, atau dimanapun. Ia serius, sekaligus ulet, tapi lebih banyak payahnya.

Ia lucu.

Semenjak pertanyaan sederhana itu, sebuah sifat alamiah Kenma secara tak sadar mengikuti gadis itu kemanapun dengan pandangannya.

Ia seperti sebuah ornamen kesepian yang tidak pernah sepi, layaknya sekumpulan rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa diukur dengan tumpukan kata-kata. Manajer adalah orang yang pertama kali membuat Kenma merasakan hal-hal demikian. Perasaan yang indah, perasaan yang tidak sanggup Kenma terjemahkan dalam bahasa-bahasa. Entah kenapa.

"Kenma-senpai memikirkan apa?" seperti yang sudah dikatakan, gadis ini cekatan ia sudah dihadapan Kenma mengulurkan sebotol minuman, entah bagaimana bisa secepat itu sampai disekitar Kenma.

'memikirkanmu', hanya sanggup terucapkan dalam hati.

Kadang Kenma memang sepengecut itu.

"Aku kepikiran game yang belum kutamatkan." Suara Kenma sepelan biasanya, tapi debaran jantungnya tidak seperti biasanya.

Si manejer tertawa, ia duduk disampingmu, "Kenma-senpai sekali ya."

"Memangnya aku seperti apa?" Kenma bertanya, seberusaha mungkin tidak terdengar seperti sangat ingin tahu. Tapi mengetahui ia diperhatikan begitu banyak, diam-diam hatinya merasa senang. Kerumunan waktu seakan dihancurkan dan menyisakan kesunyian menyenangkan yang tidak berakhir.

"Senpai selalu serius."

"Kau juga, manejer."

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau." Kenma mengangguk, "Kau selalu serius, manejer."

Ia tertawa takjub, "Wah aku baru tahu dua hal sekarang. Ini benar-benar penting."

"Apa itu?"

"Tentang Kenma-senpai!"

"Tentangku?"

Gadis itu menggangguk antusias, "Pertama senpai ternyata bisa mengobrol. Aku pikir sebelumnya senpai orang yang sulit diajak bicara. Dan anti sosial."

"Memang benar sih," Kenma mengangguk.

"EEEEEH? Kenma-senpai anti sosial?"

Cowok kepala mangga itu tak menggubrisnya, bukannya itu terlihat sangat nyata kalau Kenma memang anti sosial? "terus yang kedua?"

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah, lalu menunjuk Kenma dengan jari, tapi bagi Kenma ia seperti sedang ditembak dengan senapan cinta yang membuatnya gelagapan, ia harus tetap terlihat keren didepan manejernya, harus. "Kenma senpai memperhatikanku dengan baik."

Kerumunan waktu itu, sekali lagi berhenti. Mengerangkeng Kenma dalam euforia yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Sama sekali. Tidak bekerja. Sama sekali.

"Kenma tahu betul kalau aku orangnya serius." Dengan sekali senyum yang membuat Kenma tidak bisa mendefinisikan apa-apa lagi.

.a

"Kuroo, aku boleh cerita?"

"Wow, apa sebentar lagi monster Ultraman akan keluar dari dalam laut?"

"Berisik."

"Kenapa? Cerita saja. Cerita~"

"Kalau aku bertanya dulu, bagaimana?"

"Oke. Bertanyalah sesukamu."

"Apa yang dilakukan orang-orang saat mereka menyukai orang lain?"

"Hmm, sepertinya kau menyukai seseorang ya?"

"Ya. Aku suka seseorang."

"Wah, aku juga kayaknya lagi suka seseorang deh."

"Paling kau habis jadian sama anak-anak cewek berisik itu kan?"

"Bukan kok, ini beda."

"Oh."

"Jadi siapa perempuan yang kena sial disukai olehmu?"

"Manejer kita."

"Kalau Kuroo, siapa perempuan sial yang kena sial disukai olehmu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Bukan siapa-siapa? Maksudnya?"

"Kau nggak mengenalnya, Kenma. Nggak."

"Oh begitu."

"ya, begitulah."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

"Mengatakan semua yang kau rasakan padanya."

"Mengatakannya?"

"Ya, bagaimana dia mengerti perasaanmu kalau kau nggak bilang?"

* * *

Hari itu manejer lebih ceria dari biasanya, namun raut wajahnya dipenuhi kebingungan, masih menjadi tanda tanya apa penyebabnya.

Kenma memaggilnya, ia ingin bicara.

Bicara sesuatu yang penting.

* * *

.

.

Mereka berhadapan bagai sepasang rasa bersalah yang bukan kesalahan. Seperti dua orang yang sudah lama saling mengerti tapi tidak mengatakan apapun, mereka terpenjara dalam perasaan yang saling berkesinambungan namun tidak tahu letak ke-tidak-selarasanya.

"Manejer, kupikir—" Kenma memberi ruang bernapas pada gadi itu; juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berurusan dengan perempuan.

"Ya?" Manejer memiringkan kepala, memastikan Kenma baik-baik saja.

"—aku menyukaimu."

Gadis itu memundurkan kakinya sebanyak satu langkah, kemudian menunduk, kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran yang tidak bisa diam barang sebentar. Mereka berlari-lari, mengacau kerja otak dan memori, tidak tahu diri.

Sesaat uang hanya beberapa detik itu mennganggu daya ambil keputusan, tapi karena Kenma sudah paham betul gestur orang lain (ia jago dalam mengalisa pikiran orang-orang) dapat ia simpulkan perempuan ini tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Tapi sudah terlanjur bilang.

Diselesaikan saja, kan?

Kenma mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi pernapasannya, menghirup semampu yang ia bisa, lalu setelahnya mencoba tersenyum di hadapan si manejer, "Sudah lama. Sejak hari keempat, atau kelima? Aku lupa. Pokoknya saat pertama kali kau mengajakku bicara—"

"Hari kelima. Jam 14.55. aku bilang, Kenma-senpai keren kalau bermain game." Setelah memotong percakapan Kenma, gadis itu kembali diam tanpa bahasa. Hening.

Berarti dia sangat mengingatnya ya?

"Sejak saat itu, aku pikir, kau orang yang tepat. Kau memenuhi pikiran—"

Mereka kembali terdiam, Kenma tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menguap ke angkasa. Begitu saja.

"dan hatiku."

Mendengar kalimat super romantis yang sama sekali tidak terbayangkan bisa dikatakan seorang bernama Kozume Kenma, gadis itu tersenyum dan setengah mewek haru. Apa artinya? Manejer ingin tertawa atau menangis.

"Kau tidak perlu buru-buru menjawabnya, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan supaya lega dan tidak keduluan orang..." Kenma menatap kebawah, tak mampu melawan mata cokelat si manejer yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kenma senpai," gadis itu maju dua langkah lebih dekat kearah Kenma, "aku menyukaimu. Juga. Lebih dulu. Jauh sebelum sekarang."

Kenma hampir terpenjarat senang sebelumia benar-benar menyadari suara itu tidak terdengar seperti rasa syukur. Suara si manejer mengakuinya.

"Aku sangat menyukai klub voli. Aku bertemu denganmu yang sangat mirip denganku, aku bertemu semua orang yang mendukungku. Aku berada selangkah lebih dekat padamu, meski aku sudah diwanti-wanti dari awal kalau tidak boleh modusin anak voli, tapi aku suka Kenma senpai jauh sebelum hari ini."

Panjang sekali kalimatnya, Kenma hampir tak percaya kalimat sepanjang itu di ucapkan Manejer.

Berarti perasaannya terbalas, kan?

"Aku sangat menyukai Kenma-senpai, sebelum..."

Tunggu, sebelum? Berarti sekarang sudah tidak?

"Sebelum Kuroo-senpai menciumku."

Kenma membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Pijakannya seperti sudah tidak kuat menahan dirinya.

Manejer itu membungkukan badan, "Semenjak hari itu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Hatiku sering berdebar debar."

Kenma diam, informasi seluruhnya terkait, ia berpikir sejenak, untuk kemudian ia sudah kalah telak, oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

* * *

"Wah, aku juga kayaknya lagi suka seseorang deh."

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kau nggak mengenalnya, Kenma. Nggak."

"Mengatakan semua yang kau rasakan padanya."

"Ya, bagaimana dia mengerti perasaanmu kalau kau nggak bilang?"

"Aku sangat menyukai Kenma-senpai, sebelum..."

"Sebelum Kuroo-senpai menciumku."

* * *

 **Note** :

HAYO MANEJER JADIANNYA SAMA KUROO APA KENMA?

Semoga suka.


End file.
